Debriefing
by ArtificialAorta
Summary: All Owen could do now was curse legal DVDs as it was his attempts to fast foward through the copyright warnings that had resulted in the player completely freezing."


Spoilers: None, but set before Reset sometime in S2

Notes: I stole this from Dara O'Brien Talks Funny. So NOT my idea and I KNOW he has a story like this.

Also Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine, forgive me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood and this story idea belongs to Dara O'Brien.

* * *

Although Owen constantly teased Ianto, he had to admit the young man had pretty good taste. The team was currently attending the biannual conference with UNIT, Torchwood Two and the newly build Torchwood London. It had become a large important event after Canary Wharf and the most direct way for Torchwood and UNIT to 'build better ties'. This year, there were various workshops that each member had to attend, resulting in UNIT sending a few of their soldiers to Cardiff (much to Jack's irritation). Even though the team was upset about having to leave Cardiff in the hands of UNIT, it was a break from chasing after whatever the Rift spit out. Besides, the hotel that Ianto booked was classy.

Torchwood Three's resident Jeeves had ordered three rooms for the team. One for the girls, one for him and one for Ianto and Jack. Each room had huge comfy beds, a plasma screen TV, blu-ray DVD player, huge windows with great views and spa worthy bathtubs. Owen genuinely appreciated Ianto taking care of all the details for this trip even if he'd never say it out loud. Before Ianto, the team would have to survive in shitty travel lodges Jack booked last minute.

Now the team woke up fully rested to the sound of room service knocking at their doors with a warm breakfasts. He even ordered DVDs, catered to each member's taste, to be placed in the rooms. One of which had resulted in Owen destroying the DVD player.

As Owen cursed and hit the machine, he wondered where Tosh was when you needed her. She and Ianto had been invited to a dinner with a few big names in UNIT (again much to Jack's irritation) and weren't expected back until late. All Owen could do now was curse legal DVDs as it was his attempts to fast foward through the copyright warnings that had resulted in the player completely freezing. In the end he called the front desk who agreed to send someone up.

Owen recognised the boy at the door as being one of the bellhops and sighed. The bellhop tried all the things Owen did but of course that didn't help.

"I think you've broken it."

"No shit. Now what am I gonna to do? It's messed up the tele as well. You gonna put me up in another room then?"

"We're fully booked tonight...sorry sir. Maybe you could read something. I could bring up a newspaper from this morning if you wanted." The bellhop offered and Owen dramatically sighed. He sent the bellhop out and dropped onto his bed with a scowl. Other options of passing time included calling Gwen, Jack or going out to a pub. Gwen had told him and Jack not to contact her unless the world was ending as she planned on going to the hotel spa. That left Jack. Frankly, Owen didn't want to know what Jack did to pass time when Ianto wasn't around. It was half an hour till last call at the pubs and he was not in the mood to go to a club.

In the end, Owen decided to read the paper. An hour passed and he had almost finished the Sudoku when there was a scream outside in the hall. Jumping up, Owen ran to the door and looked through the peep hole. A door had slammed shut but the peep hole revealed nothing. He was about to go back to his bed when he saw a shape move quickly past. It was fleshy but Owen wasn't able to make anything out. All he knew was that it was definitely alien.

Pushing the door open carefully to take a further look, Owen found the hall was empty. He scanned the hall a few more seconds before deciding to go back inside and call Jack to tell him of possible danger.

When he finally fished his bluetooth out of his bag, there was a knock on his door. Gun now in hand, he walked towards the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Jack...but-

"Are you fucking naked Harkness?" Owen spat while he opened the door violently.

"Well I'm hardly in a three piece suit now am I?" Jack asked, slightly annoyed.

"Was that you running down the hall a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah. I thought I was knocking on your door but apparently not. Some lady threw her toothbrush at me and threatened to call the police. I decided to run for it because Ianto said if I got us kicked out of another public-"

"Yeah I get the idea Harkness. Come in before someone else sees you and gets us kicked out." Thankfully, Jack walked in without further complaint and Owen closed the door. Rather quickly, he found a spare towel for Jack who didn't seem worried about covering up. Bloody typical.

"Are you going to tell me why you're terrorising hotel guests?" Owen asked once Jack wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Well, I was waiting for Ianto to get back. Decided to surprise him with some champagne but I drank most of it and I fell asleep. Woke up a little dazed and went to the bathroom only I wasn't paying attention and went through the wrong door."

"You're fucking kidding!" Laughed Owen, imagining Jack's face once he realised the bog had a lot more doors than normal.

"Yeah speaking of which, can I use yours?" Owen shrugged and Jack went into relieve himself. Unfortunately that left him to wonder whether Jack normally slept without clothes or if it was supposed to be a surprise for when Ianto came back. Where was the Retcon when you needed it?

"Oi, I'll call the front desk and ask them to bring up another key. What's your number?"

"815" Jack called back. Ignoring the fact Jack's room was two floors above the girls' and his, Owen dialled the front desk who agreed to send someone up. When Jack came out of the bathroom, Owen asked him about the distance.

"Don't tell me you used the lift to get here."

"I did. Bet I gave the security team something to look at." Winked Jack, making Owen to groan in annoyance.

"I don't see what all the ladies see in you."

"Well you certainly saw what they _see_. Though I'll leave it to Ianto to tell you about being in me." Laughed Jack, causing Owen to groan again and throw the newspaper toward him. They sat in relative silence when Jack asked what Owen had been doing. Once he was realised the DVD player had stopped working, Jack pushed a few buttons on his wrist strap and it was repaired. As Owen started up the movie again, someone knocked on the door.

"Here is the key you ro- ah." It was the bellhop from earlier and he had just realised Owen's room had a naked man in it.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow Owen!" Jack said while taking the key and walking past the bellhop. This left the bellhop staring at Owen in disapproval.

"Didn't even let him spend the night? That's a little cruel." Commented the bellhop.

"Piss off!" Owen sneered before promptly shutting the door. He fought the urge to scream into his pillow once he realised the copyright warning had finished. Instead he started the movie and mumbled under his breath.

"Bloody Torchwood conferences."


End file.
